Участник:WaffleWounder/ВП
Это список второстепенных персонажей, появлявшихся в разных медиа. Персонажи в этом списке имеют недостаточно информации, чтобы их описать на отдельной странице. Phantom Blood | Манга = | Манга 2 = | Аниме = | Описание = - это родная мать Джонатана Джостара и жена Джорджа Джостара I. Никогда не показывалась в серии, единственная вещь что о ней известно, так это то что она погибла по время поездки со своим мужем, защищая своего ребёнка ценой собственной жизни. Когда Дио Брандо отравляет Джорджа, один из полицейских сообщает Роберту О.Спидвагону что в прошлом, отец Дио, Дарио Брандо после страшного случая гибели матери, украл её кольцо. Однако, в тюрьме Джордж Джостар утверждал что он сам отдал ему кольцо и снова отдаёт её вору, из-за своего благородного характера и надеялся что Дарио продав кольцо изменится к лучшему. | Галерея = MaryJoestarFilm.png|Mary Joestar in the Phantom Blood film }} |Марк Уоткин| |Описание = был чемпионом сельского боксерского клуба. Джонатан должен был сразиться с ним, но Дио Брандо вызвался вместо Марка. Судья и Марк соглашаются, и Дио в итоге дерётся с Джонатаном. }} |Елизавета I и Мэри Стюарт| | Манга = | Аниме = | Сэйю = Yuka Keichō (JPN, Elizabeth I) | Описание = и были двумя королевами династии , которые сражались за трон задолго до событий Призрачной крови, в 1565. Мэри была прекрасной 23-летней женщиной, в душе которой был покой, и ее обаяния было достаточно, чтобы заставить мужчин, какими бы сильными они ни были, довериться ей и искать утешения. С большой терпимостью она взяла одиноких темных рыцарей Таркуса и Бруфорда с улыбкой, достаточной для того, чтобы они поклялись в верности и поклялись сделать ее королевой, даже если это стоило им жизни. Когда муж Мэри умер по неизвестным причинам, Элизабет воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы обвинить ее в смерти, настроив население против Мэри. Она взяла Мэри в плен и приказала обезглавить ее, позже используя подражателя, чтобы заставить Таркуса и Бруфорда сдаться. Их палач, которого убили волосы Бруфорда, был тем же, кто убил Мэри. }} |Дарнли| | Аниме = | Описание = был мужем Марии Стюарт. Он погиб в результате взрыва, вызванного причинами, неизвестными истории. Его смерть была использована как оправдание для казни Марии, поскольку Елизавета обвинила ее в его смерти. Дарнли существовал в реальности }} |Хэрри| | Аниме = | Описание = был жителем Винднайт-Лот, чья дочь сбежала незадолго до прибытия Дио Брандо в город. Вполне возможно, что она была одной из женщин Дио и Джека Потрошителя, убитых как пропитание. Другие жители сплетничали о том, как молодые люди в эти дни убежали, никому не сказав, ссылаясь на нее. }} |Джефф Бэк и Дэн Хамар| | Аниме = | Описание = был фермером, который заметил четырех посторонних (Джонатана Джостара, Роберта Э.О. Спидвагона, Тонпетти и Стрэйтса), сжигающих одежду Дио Брандо под обрывами его пустующего особняка через две недели после поражения Дио. был рыбаком, который сообщил полиции, что его лодка была украдена некоторыми восточными жителями в ночь происшествия, но его лодка еще не найдена. Полиция расследует, имеют ли эти два случая какое-либо отношение к пропавшим людям Винднайт-Лот. }} |The 77 Rings Challenge Winners| |Аниме = | Манга = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = , и - Трое из пяти рыцарей, которые выжили в испытании 77 колец, выиграли его за годы до того, как Таркус и Бруфорд, победившие в 1563 году, выиграли Винцалео, известный также как Король Лев в 1327 году, выиграл Эйджкмен Рыцарь Молнии в 1389, и одноглазый Кейнгис в 1408 году. Галерея = WinzaleoPS2.jpg|Winzaleo in the PS2 Game EijkmanPS2.png|Eijkman in the PS2 Game CaineghisPS2.png|Caineghis in the PS2 Game }} |Адамс| | Сэйю = Хиденори Такахаши ( оригинал), Энтони Хансен (дубляж) | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = это зомби, созданный Дио, единственной характеристикой которого является длинный острый язык, который прячется вокруг Винднайт-Лот. Бывший человек и житель Винднайт-Лот, зомби встречает с Группой Джостара и после короткого разговора с Поко пытается устроить засаду сзади. Джонатан легко убивает его ударом Хамона. }} |Дуби| | Сэйю = Юичи Ишигами (оригинал), Кирк Торнтон (дубляж) | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = является второстепенным антагонистом в Phantom Blood. Это мускулистый зомби в маске, которого Дио Брандо натравляет на Сестру Поко после того, как она отказывается ему служить. Доби хватает девушку и разрывает ее платье, пытаясь напасть на нее, но его план быстро разрушается наковальней, брошенной Джонатаном Джостаром. Нанеся несколько ран Джонатану, Доби снимает мешок с головы и раскрывает лицо и оружие. Внутри его черепа обитает большое количество ядовитых и едящих человека змей. Джонатану удается изгнать яд из его крови, используя его новые способности Хамона, унаследованные после смерти Цеппели. Во время их короткой битвы Джонатан ловит змей Доби и заряжает их Хамоном, заставляя их включить своего хозяина. Затем змеи пожирают Доби. |Галерея = Манга= Beautiful leg sister.png|Ripping Poco's sister's dress Doobieface.png|Doobie's Face JonathanDoobie.png|Jonathan Knees Doobie DoobieEaten.png|Doobie being devoured |-| Аниме= DoobieSummoned.png|Doobie summoned by Dio, ready to attack Poco's Sister DoobieF.png|Doobie's real face DoobieJoJo.png|Jonathan fights Doobie DoobieDeath.png|Doobie's own snakes killing him Doobie_anime_ref_1.jpg|Reference sheet: head Doobie_anime_ref_2.jpg|Reference sheet: body |-| Прочее= DoobiePS2.jpg|Doobie in the PS2 game Top.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 |Misc = Namesake: Video Games: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game): Doobie appears as the last enemy faced before Dio. As a playable character in extra mode, Doobie's special attack uses the snakes from his face to attack and poison the enemy. In Dio mode, there is an extra event where he teams up with Adams to defeat Dio. All Star Battle (PS3 Game): Doobie can be seen in the background of the Dio's Castle stage, and can sometimes be heard screaming along with other Zombies. }} |Пэйдж, Джонс, Плэнт и Борннэм| | Сэйю = Такетора | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = четыре зомби с необычно ужасной внешностью. Дио Брандо натравляет их на группу Джостара во время своего предпоследнего противостояния с Джонатаном Джостаром. Четыре зомби приближаются к Поко и его сестре, но прежде чем они смогут избавиться от них, они сталкиваются со Стрэйтсом. Затем четверка раскрывает свои имена и пытается избавиться от пользователя Хамона, атакуя его кровососущими иглами. Стрэйтс вскакивает в воздух и пинает подвесную люстру, в результате чего она падает и ловит четырех зомби. Затем он ударяет железную часть люстры рябью, плавя зомби, тем самым приводя к их смерти. |Галерея = PagePS2.png|Page in the PS2 Game JonesPS2.png|Jones in the PS2 Game PlantPS2.png|Plant in the PS2 Game BornnamPS2.png|Bornnam in the PS2 Game 4zombies_anime_ref.jpg|Anime reference sheet Jones_anime_ref.jpg|Jones reference sheet Plant_anime_ref.jpg|Plant reference sheet Page_ref_anime.jpg|Page reference sheet Bornnam_anime_ref.jpg|Bornnam reference sheet |Мелочи = Namesake: band members Trivia: *Different from most zombies who each feature one unique ability, all four zombies possessed the same technique. : All four zombies displayed the ability to extend proboscises from the tops of their heads in the direction of a victim in order to suck its blood. If used in a careless manner, these appendages could become entangled. *In Episode 8 of the anime, this group was introduced before their initial appearance in the manga, when they asked Dio if he wanted them to take care of Jonathan. In the manga, different zombies were used. Video Games: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game): Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam appear as enemies faced in one chapter. The player controls Straizo and must face all four together. If the player uses Straizo's full special move, the match will end sooner and Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam's death sequence will appear in a cutscene. }} |Father Styx| | Сэйю = Масаюки Като (оригинал), Крис Хакни (дубляж) | Манга = | Аниме = | Игры = Phantom Blood (игра PS2) | Описание = священник-алкоголик, который обнаруживает гроб Дио на пароходе Джонатана и Эрины. Отправленный в Мексику, чтобы обратить местных жителей, несчастный священник сбрасывает свой крест, который падает через решетку и приземляется около гроба. Как только Ван Чен приходит, чтобы открыть гроб, любопытный священник запускает мину-ловушку, в результате чего металлический шар выстреливает и уничтожает его лицо. |Галерея = Styx_anime_ref.jpg|Styx reference sheet }}}} <--